One type of ceiling system includes individual ceiling tiles which are installed in a suspended overhead support grid to collectively form a monolithic ceiling in appearance. The grid generally comprises an array of horizontal interlocking grid support members which may typically be arranged in a rectilinear pattern forming openings sized to locate and receive a portion of the tiles therein for attachment to the grid. The ceiling tiles are generally supported at their perimeter by the grid when fully mounted.
Variations in the aesthetic appearance of the ceiling system are desirable for creating customized designs.